One Piece High School(AU)(ZoRo)
by ChromeWolfe
Summary: A One Piece High School AU with (Zo/Ro),(Sa/Na),(Lu/Han),(Sha/Mak),(Uso/Kay),(Sa/Ko) Based in the modern U.S Still includes devil fruits I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS,OR THE COVER. This story starts off before the time skip it will go though one but it will just be their summer going into junior year.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Class Clown/** **Most Likely To Make It To The NFL**

 **Monkey, Luffy D., Male : 15**

Luffy woke up later than expected.

"Ahh crap! School started at 7:30, it's 9! Who's late on the first day?" Luffy groaned and quickly got up.

He rushed around his room, fixing his hair and pulling on any clothes that smelt decent.

Luffy was then running out the door, a piece of meat in his hand, Makino called for him to come back.

"I'm already late! This isn't good! What else do I need? Why didn't Ace wake me up? ACE!" Luffy shouted before running back to Makino, who was holding his backpack.

"Thanks!" Luffy called and Makino smiled as the boy hurried to get to school.

 **Sports Star/Most Likely To Become Famous**

 **Roronoa, Zoro, Male : 15**

Zoro woke up to Mihawk's light shaking.

"Get up, it's the first day of school. I told Shanks that we'll be late." Mihawk said as Zoro slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry." Zoro mumbled out as he stood and stretched.

"It's okay. I have breakfast made, wake up your sister on your way down." Mihawk said as he walked out of Zoro's bedroom.

Zoro groaned and pulled on his white t-shirt and his belly warmer, grabbing his three swords before heading to wake Perona up.

"Get up you damn ghost girl." He growled out as he shook her awake.

"Such a rude awakening Zoro." Perona mumbled as she stretched, holding onto her teddy bear.

"Uh, you're seriously taking that thing with you?" Zoro grumbled out as he motioned to the bear.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. This 'thing' is my friend. His name is Kumae." Perona said as she glared at Zoro.

"Whatever, breakfast is ready and we're late." He grumbled and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hurry, we're gonna be even later." Perona whined as Zoro ate his food slowly and Mihawk sipped his coffee.

"We're already late, what's going to happen? Shanks knows we'll be late anyways." Zoro said and Perona stuck her tongue out.

"Shouldn't you be hurrying? What about your want to sign up for those stupid clubs?" Perona asked

"STOP CALLING THEM STUPID." Zoro growled.

"Don't growl at me like that. I can call them stupid all I want." Perona taunted. "Stupid, stupid, oh and _stupid_."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Zoro roared.

Mihawk chuckled and continued reading the newspaper, casually sipping his coffee every now and then.

"Come on get in my car Perona." Zoro said, standing from the table and walking outside, waving to Mihawk.

"Thank you, _dad_." Zoro and Perona said together as they climbed into Zoro's black 1969 Ford Mustang 429 Boss and drove off.

 **Weather Geek/Most Likely To Succeed**

 **Nami, Female : 15**

Nami woke to her sister, Nojiko, shaking her gently.

"You're late Nami, Bellemere left for work already. She said that she hoped you had a great day at school." Nojiko said and Nami rubbed her eyes.

"Wha-? WAIT! I'M LATE? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Nami shouted before shaking her head.

"Nevermind, I'll get a shower and then be out for breakfast. I'm already late." She shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

Nojiko chuckled and went down to the kitchen to warm up the now cold breakfast Bellemere had made for the two girls.

Nami rushed down the stairs and hurriedly ate her breakfast.

"Thanks sis! I'm off to school now!" Nami smiled and waved after grabbing her backpack and heading out the door, starting her walk to the school.

 **Tech Nerd/Most Likely To Follow Their Dreams**

 **King, Usopp "Soge King", Male : 15**

"Bye mom, hope you get well soon." Usopp said before walking out of the hospital room.

"Bye sweetie, have a great first day of school." His mom replied and Usopp smiled and nodded.

He passed by a room and looked inside to see a friend of his, Kaya, laying in bed.

He walked in and kissed her forehead briefly.

"I'll make sure to tell you what high school is like." He smiled softly and left, starting on his journey to school.

 **Ladies Man/Most Likely To Own A Restaurant**

 **Vinsmoke, Sanji Male : 15**

"Sanji get up! You're late for school." Zeff grumbled out as he roughly shook the male awake.

"Yeah, yeah, old man." Sanji said before getting up and going to brush his teeth, fixing his hair as he did so.

He buttoned the final button on his suit before walking out, the tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Zeff noticed the messily tied tie and shook his head before fixing it.

"Learn how to tie boy." Zeff said and Sanji rolled his eyes, grabbing his breakfast and saying a quick thanks before digging in.

"Bye, old man." Sanji said as he grabbed his satchel and made his way out of the restaurant that Zeff owned.

 _'Hopefully there'll be some beautiful women there to cheer me on as I suffer through another 4 years of this learning bull.'_ Sanji thought as he lit up a cigarette, making sure he wasn't near the restaurant so he wouldn't get yelled at...again.

 **Child Prodigy/Most Likely To Become A Doctor**

 **Tony Tony, Chopper, Male Reindeer : 13**

 _'I have to make a good impression.'_ Chopper thought, determined as he kicked his legs back and forth.

He had been training long and hard for this, and all he wanted to do is make friends.

He didn't think that would be likely, thanks to him being a talking reindeer and also two years younger than the starting freshmen.

He'd probably be called a freak...or maybe even a monster.

It wasn't fair, all he wanted was to learn, was that too hard to ask for?

 **Book Worm/Most Likely To Become An Archaeologist**

 **Nico, Robin Female : 15**

Robin woke up and fluttered her eyelashes.

She t glanced over to her alarm clock and seen that it was 9 o'clock.

"Oh no! I over slept." Robin said, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Robin pulled the covers off and went to get a quick shower.

Once she got out, she dressed herself in something that she felt was comfortable before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

She noticed a note on the table in front of her seat, her backpack slung over her chair.

 _Robin,_

 _I hope you have a wonderful day at school!_

 _I'm sorry I could not be there, breakfast is in the microwave._

 _Have a nice day, love you~_

 _xoxo,_

 _O_ _lvia._

Robin thought of the times when her mom wasn't always at work as she ate her breakfast.

Robin finishes her breakfast and makes her way out the door, her backpack now on her shoulder.

She started walking to the school.

 **Car Junkie/Most Likely To Become A Cyborg Engineer**

 **Cutty, Flam "Franky", Male : 18**

"Wwwwwooooooooohooooooooooooooo! WHAT A SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DAY!" Franky yelled as he drove past random people.

He had stayed up late last night, working on a car that was left in his father's junk yard, causing him to sleep in.

It was his last year, and he was well known among the teachers and students as the engineering obsessed cola addict.

 **Musical Prodigy/Most Likely To Be Found Dead In A Ditch _("YOHOHO! BUT I'M ALREADY DEAD! YOHOHO!")_**

 **Brook "Skeleton Brook", Male : 18**

"Yohoho! You said it Franky! Thanks for driving me to school again!" Brook laughed as he held onto his hat.

Franky smiled and pointed to a cooler in the back of his car.

"Grab me a cola, would ya?" He asked and Brook reached back, handing his blue haired friend the beverage.

"The new freshmen, they'll be so adorable. The girls always show their panties when they trip." Brook said and Franky chuckled.

"The ones in skirts, of course. They should know better than to wear that if they're clumsy." Franky said and chugged his cola, keeping an eye on the road so he didn't wreck into anyone.

"Yohoho! The ones who _don't_ wear panties are my favorite! Yohoho!" Brook cheered and Franky laughed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Who Are You**

Zoro was driving to school and he and Perona were _still_ arguing.

"Football and Kendo are _not_ stupid." Zoro yelled at Perona.

"Kumae is not a _thing_." Perona retorted.

"What the hell is a Kumae?" Zoro yelled, looking over to Perona.

"Eyes on the road Zoro!" Perona gasped and pointed to the road.

Zoro looked back and hit the breaks, barely missing the boy who was running in the road.

"Who is stupid enough to run in the god damn road?!" Zoro shouted and rolled his window down to yell at the kid.

"Oi, get out of the way!" He shouted and the strange boy with the straw hat turned to look back at him.

"SORRY! WHOA, COOL CAR!." The boy yelled and moved to the side walk.

"Wait, he has a backpack. Maybe he's late for school as well." Perona said and Zoro groaned before sticking his head out of the window and asking the boy who was starting to run off again, Zoro drove slowly beside him.

"Are you going to Mugiwara High?" Zoro asked and the boy stopped running, looking at Zoro with a poker face before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm a little late though." He replied, scratching his cheek.

"I guess I can give you a ride, since I'm late as well." Zoro sighed and climbed out of his car, sliding the seat up so the boy could climb into the back seat.

"Thanks cool car man." The boy said and Perona laughed.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, looking a Perona as he leaned forward between the seats.

"Ghost Princess Perona." Perona smiled and Zoro growled as he started his car up.

"Shut up with that kiddy crap. You're not a ghost princess." He said and Perona stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mr. Grumpy pants right there is my brother. His name is Zoro." Perona explained to the boy.

"Roronoa Zoro? The Zoro! He is SO COOL!" The boy exclaimed and Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've heard of me?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, my mom works at a restaurant and people talk. You're the kendo prodigy!" The boy said and Zoro chuckled softly as he continued driving.

"What's your name, straw hat?" Zoro finally asked as he turned on his blinker, stopping at a red light before turning left.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be king of the Pirates!" Luffy grinned and Perona laughed.

"King of the Pirates? What are you talking about?" She asked and Zoro glared at her.

"He means the football team, I've told you this millions of times!" He huffed out and Perona shrugged.

"I don't pay attention to things that aren't cute." Perona replied and Zoro's glare intensified.

"Then don't look in the mirror so much." He growled out and Perona gasped, starting to whine about how he was so mean.

"She's annoying." Luffy said to Zoro, pointing at Perona.

"You know, I thought the same thing." Zoro nodded in agreement.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Perona shouted as Luffy and Zoro laughed.

"It doesn't matter if it's not funny, it's the truth." Zoro retorted.

"You should be more polite to a woman." Perona whined and Zoro scoffed.

"I don't see a woman in this car." Zoro said.

"THERE'S A WOMAN RIGHT THERE!" Luffy yelled as he pointed to an orange haired girl walking down the side walk.

"She's not a woman." Zoro grumbled and Perona made him stop the car.

"Hey, do you need a ride? You're going to Mugiwara High right?" Zoro asked as he leaned out the window.

The orange haired girl nodded and Perona motioned for her to come over to her side.

"We can share a seat." She smiled and the orange haired girl smiled back before climbing into the car.

"Thanks for stopping, I really needed a ride." She said and Perona waved it off as Zoro continued to drive.

"Oh no it's fine. I'm Perona, you are?" Perona said and the orange haired girl looked at her.

"Nami." She replied and then glanced into the back of the car where Luffy was.

"Nami? That's a cool name, my dumb ass brother is driving, his name is Zoro and that back there is Monkey D. Luffy and he claims that he'll be king of the Pirates." Perona rolled her eyes.

"Pirates? Is that something important or...?" Nami asked, turning back to Perona.

"The football team." Zoro and Luffy said in unison.

Nami nodded and then reached over to change the radio station before someone grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch my radio." Zoro growled out and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I wanted to listen to some good music. It's not like I was trying to kill you." She scoffed and Zoro glared at her.

"Shut up, it's my car." He said and Nami scoffed again.

"How is it your car, you don't look any older than me. How do you even have a license?" Nami asked as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Our dad bought it for him. He doesn't have a license but he does have a permit." Perona explained.

"I don't see an adult anywhere in the vehicle." Nami said and Luffy leaned forward, his neck stretching so he could look at Nami properly.

"He's bringing swords to school, does it look like he cares about the law?" Luffy asked and Nami's eyes widened as she looked at Luffy's neck.

"What Devil Fruit is that?" She asked as Luffy's neck went back to normal.

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, so now I'm a rubber man!" Luffy grinned and Zoro shook his head.

"Can you try not to stretch anything while I'm driving?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry." Luffy said.

Zoro turned the corner and seen a long nosed boy with curly hair walking out of the hospital.

"WAS HE HURT?!" Luffy yelled and jumped upfront, causing Zoro to swerve slightly, getting the attention of the long nosed male on the sidewalk.

"EXCUSE ME, WERE YOU HURT? YOU WERE COMING FROM THE HOSPITAL!" Luffy yelled, sticking his head out the window as Zoro stopped the car, trying to get Luffy out of his face.

The long nosed boy laughed.

"N...Yes actually, you see what happened was...there was this giant goldfish." The boy began to tell the crazy story.

"GIANT GOLDFISH?! WHAT HAPPENED? DID IT SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!?" Luffy asked.

"Of course it didn't swallow him, he wouldn't be here, baka." Nami huffed but Luffy ignored her and looked at the curly haired boy intently.

Zoro started to roll up his window but stopped when Perona hit him.

"Hit me again ghost girl, I'll kill you." Zoro growled out.

"...and ever since that happened, I've been called Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said and Luffy was in awe.

"WHOA THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted before Zoro stuffed him into the back of the car and rolled his window down, looking at Usopp.

"Where are you headed?" Zoro asked.

"To Mugiwara High, I know I'm late but I was fighting that goldfish and the time just slipped away." Usopp said, sticking to his lie.

"Okay, get in the back." Zoro said whilst stepping out off his car and sliding his seat forward.

"Thanks man, Captain Usopp appreciates it." Usopp said, climbing into the car and sitting next to Luffy.

"G-G-GHOST!" Usopp shouted as he looked at Perona.

"I know she looks scary but try not to scream so loud, that's hurting my ears." Zoro grumbled and rubbed his ears before fixing the seat and starting the car.

"I do not look scary!" Perona whined.

"Y-you're all so calm, sh-she's a ghost! Aren't you gonna do something? The car is haunted, abandon vessel, abandon vessel!" Usopp cried and Luffy just looked at him.

"Didn't you fight a giant goldfish?" Nami asked as she looked at Usopp, calling him out on his bluff.

"A ghost and a goldfish are two different things. They may both start with a 'g' but they _are not_ the same in any other way." Usopp replied after a little thought.

"He's right." Luffy agreed as he looked to Nami who glared at them both.

"BAKAS!" She shouted and Perona tried to calm her down.

"Hey, why are you going the wrong way? You're supposed to be taking a right." Usopp said and pointed to the road.

"I'm going the right way, shut up." Zoro grumbled and turned down the wrong road.

"He's dressed fancy, do you think he's got a lot of money?" Nami asked Perona as she pointed to a blonde haired teen in a suit.

"My brother doesn't dress fancy and we're rich." Perona said before looking to the blonde haired boy. "Oh he smokes, I don't like him." She added.

Usopp leaned forward as Perona rolled down her window.

"Oi, those things will kill ya, you know! Lung cancer!" Usopp called and the blonde looked at the car, he instantly went heart eyed and ran to the stopped car, sticking his head into the window at Nami and Perona, ignoring Usopp's comment.

"Hello, what are your names?" The blonde haired man asked.

"AAHHHHH! HURRY! ROLL UP THE WINDOW!" Nami and Perona yelled in unison.

"I can't reach it." Zoro said causally.

"I can." Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his arm to the handle and rolled up the widow but the blonde man's head got caught in it.

"OW OW OW! ROLL THE DAMN WINDOW DOWN!" The blonde shouted.

"Sorry, no can do." Nami laughed.

"Nami, don't be so rude. Let's get rid of him so we can get to school." Perona said.

"NAMI? WHAT A LOVELY NAME FOR SUCH A LOVELY LADY LIKE YOURSELF!" The blonde exclaimed, going heart eyed again.

Nami rolled the window down and hit the male in the head.

"Stop acting like this, you're such a creep." She said, irk marks surrounding her.

"Whatever. Hey, do you need a ride?" Zoro asked as he looked to the swirly eyebrowed male.

"Yeah but I'm going to Mugiwara High." The blonde replied.

"We _are_ going that way." Zoro said.

"Mugiwara High is that way." The blonde said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Whatever, just get in." Zoro said, getting out and sliding his seat forward.

"Wow, you've got a lot of people in here." The blonde said looking at Luffy and Usopp before he climbed into the car.

"Yeah, saw all of them on the way to school so I just picked them up, well, except for the pink haired girl. She's my sister." Zoro said

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and that is Zoro, Perona, Nami, and Usopp. Nice to meet you." Luffy said, holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Sanji." Sanji said, shaking Luffy's hand and fixing his backpack so he was comfortable in the car.

"Oh and Sanji, no smoking in my car." Zoro said, looking at the swirly eyebrowed male in the mirror.

"Whatever." Sanji said while throwing his cigarette out of the window.

Zoro nodded and started driving.

"Where are you going? Sanji said that the school was the other way." Usopp said, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"I have to take a turn up here, stop backseat driving." Zoro grumbled out and turned right.

"Another pretty lady." Sanji said, going heart eyed as he noticed a tall female with a cowgirl hat on.

Zoro pulled up, putting his car in park before rolling his window down.

"Oi woman, do you need a ride?" Zoro asked, leaning out of the window.

"No thanks." The tall woman replied, thinking that he was just a guy looking to take advantage of her.

Zoro glanced at the clock, noticing that it was 9:38 and he sighs.

"Shit, we're way late for school." Zoro grumbled.

The tall girl heard this and looked at Zoro.

"What school are you going to?" She asked, trashing her previous thought.

"Mugiwara High, if you need a ride there then you should hurry and come on. There aren't anymore seats but I'm sure you could sit on someone's lap or even the console." Zoro said and the tall girl looked to be in thought before she nodded.

"I'll sit on the console." She said as Zoro climbed out of the car, allowing her to get in.

"Are you sure, I'd gladly let you sit in my lap." Sanji said, leaning against Zoro's shirt and looking at the girl with heart eyes.

"No thanks." She declined and looked to Perona and Nami who were both glaring at the pervert.

"Sorry about him, he's a pervert." Nami said, smiling sweetly at the girl before glaring at Sanji again.

"Yeah, he's a creep." Perona added and rolled her eyes at the over dramatic response that evoked from the blonde haired male.

"So do you got a name?" Zoro asked

"Yes, my name is Nico Robin but you guys can call me Robin." Robin said, sticking her hand out for Zoro to shake it.

Zoro shook her hand and reached down to put his car in drive, his arm grazes Robin's leg which caused her cheeks to dust with a light pink blush.

 _'Why did him touching my leg, make my heart race?'_ Robin thought as she slowly started to calm down.

 _'My heart is racing, why? Is it because my arm touched her leg?'_ Zoro thought, turning onto the main road.

He reached over to turn up the radio, droning out Usopp telling Luffy another story.

"ZORO! WATCH OUT!" Perona and Nami shouted as a car almost hit them.

Zoro turned sharply, running off into the grass.

The harsh turn and now bumpy road caused Robin to slide off the console, thanks to her not having a seat belt.

"Uh..." Zoro trailed off, once realizing that Robin was now sprawled across his lap, a light blush appeared on both of their shocked faces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **: Welcome Freshmen**

 **(a/n) please review if you have the time**

Robin moved from Zoro's lap, going back to sitting on the console, a little embarrassed.

Zoro grumbled about something as he climbed out of his car, going to curse the morons that ran him off the road.

The car that had caused him to swerve was long gone by now, being driven by two cola addicts talking about panties and all.

"Bastards." Zoro growled, then made sure there was no damage done to his car.

"THEY SCRATCHED IT?!" He yelled when he noticed the little mark on his car. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"Calm down, it's just a car. We're still gonna be late so just hurry up and get us there." Nami said after rolling down her window.

"Shut up, they scratched my car. Do you know how much this thing costed?" Zoro growled and Nami rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even buy it, your dad did. Whatever, I don't care. If you don't get me to school before 10, you'll owe me $300,000." She waved him off and Zoro glared at her.

"Witch." He said and decided to head on to school, not wanting a dept to some stranger he planned on never seeing again.

He climbed into the car and started it up, getting off the grass and back onto the highway.

"THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE." Luffy yelled as he stretched his neck so he could look at Zoro. "ARE YOU HURT?" He asked and looked to the others that were up in the front.

"LUFFY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? STOP STRETCHING WHILE I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!" Zoro shouted and shoved Luffy's head back into the back of the car.

"Shishishi, sorry." Luffy grinned.

"Have you two been friends longer?" Usopp asked, noticing how they seemed closer than any of the others.

"No, I almost ran him over because he was running to school in the middle of the road. He was the first one I picked up." Zoro shrugged, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Speaking of picking people up, why did you decide to pick all of us up anyways?" Nami asked.

"I would want someone to drive me to school if I was running late." Zoro said, and pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"It's 9:54, you managed to get us here before 10. Congratulations." Nami said and Zoro nodded.

"We almost got lost too." He said and Robin chuckled.

"I appreciate the ride here, but I don't plan on hanging out with you guys ever again." Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette as he climbed out of Zoro's car.

"Except for you lovely ladies." Sanji said, looking at Robin, Perona, and Nami with heart eyes.

"Sorry, not my type." Perona said and then looked at the school. "We should probably get in now, you all still have to collect your schedules." She added and tightened her grip on her umbrella.

"Yeah, I don't go for creeps." Nami waved him off before looking to Perona. "Don't you have to get your schedule as well?" She asked.

Sanji looked at Robin who only chuckled and shook her head, evoking an over dramatic response from Sanji.

"Zoro and I already got our schedules. Our dad is friends with Principal Shanks." Perona explained and Nami nodded.

"ZORO! WHAT CLASSES DO YOU HAVE?" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms and grabbed onto Zoro, hitching a piggy back ride to the building.

"GAH! LUFFY! DON'T DO THAT!" Zoro shouted as he almost lost his balance.

"Sorry." Luffy grinned before asking the question again. "Your classes?"

"Why do you even care? It's not like we're friends or anything." Zoro grumbled out as he grabbed his backpack from the trunk of his car, a half empty bottle of sake was in there as well.

"You drink?" Usopp asked as he pointed to the sake bottle, Zoro just slammed the trunk shut.

"It doesn't matter what I do." He grumbled out.

"That stuff'll kill you, you know. Liver failure." Usopp said and Zoro just glared at him, Luffy still on his back. Usopp looked away quickly, intimidated by the much larger male.

"Zoro, you're now my friend. As the king of the Pirates I'll need a first mate, that's you!" Luffy grinned and Zoro raised his eyebrow at him.

"First mate? This is football, what the hell are you talking about?" Zoro questioned.

"I just like going with the whole pirate thing. You're my first mate and I'm the captain. Together, I'm sure we can make it to the championship." Luffy grinned.

"But then, it'll be you and Zoro who made it. You won't be the king if Zoro and you are working together." Nami pointed out and Sanji flicked his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.

"Football, huh? Yeah, not my scene." Sanji breathed out, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"What is your scene? In the girls' restroom trying to peek under the stalls?" Zoro glared and Sanji glared back.

"Shut up marimo, I'm more of a gentleman than that." Sanji said. "And if you really have to know, my scene is in the kitchen, or on stage with a script." Sanji added and Usopp raised an eyebrow at him.

"You, can act?" Usopp asked and Sanji nodded.

"You say that like it's surprising. It's easy to act, all you do is memorize words." Zoro grumbled out and Sanji huffed.

"Actually, it's much more than that. If you don't have any emotion with your words then you shouldn't be acting in the first place." Sanji explained and Usopp listened before they all reached the doors.

"We'll continue to be friends, we can all join the cheer leading squad together." Nami smiled while looking to Perona and Robin.

"Actually, yearbook is more my scene." Perona said.

"Chess club and book club." Robin said and Nami sighed.

"That's okay, you two owe me $300 anyways. So we'll be seeing each other again." Nami smiled and Robin chuckled whilst Perona started explaining how her dad only pays her when she does chores or something of that liking.

Zoro pulled out his schedule as they all walked inside, Luffy looked at the paper before climbing off Zoro's back.

"Names?" Asked the person sitting at the front desk.

"Vinsmoke, Sanji." Sanji said and was handed his schedule.

"King, Usopp." Usopp said and the receptionist handed him his schedule.

"Nami." The receptionist handed Nami her schedule.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed and took his schedule from the woman who was chuckling softly at the boy.

"Nico, Robin." Robin said and the woman handed her the schedule.

"Cool! Zoro, we have the same gym!" Luffy grinned and shoved the paper into Zoro's face.

"What period?" Usopp asked and grabbed Luffy's schedule from Zoro's face.

"Dang it, I have it 4th period." Usopp said.

"4th period? That's the best period to have it. I have it 2nd period, right before Culinary." Sanji groaned out and Luffy looked at him.

"We have gym together! You, me, and Zoro!" Luffy grinned, Sanji and Zoro groaned and glared at each other.

"I have gym with that marimo?"/ "I have gym with swirly brow?" Sanji and Zoro groaned out.

"I have 5th period gym." Nami grumbled as she looked at her schedule. "Do either of you have 5th gym with me?" She asked and Perona shook her head sadly.

"No, I have gym with my dumb ass brother." She huffed out and Nami looked to Robin with hopeful eyes.

"I have 2nd gym as well." Robin said and Nami frowned.

"I won't know any girls in gym. I won't know anyone in my gym class." Nami grumbled and Perona sighed.

"I'll probably end up changing my gym anyways, but let's just go for today and if we don't like it then we can switch." Perona said and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Alright, it's a deal!" Nami smiled.

"Hey guys, what are your classes?" Luffy questioned.

"History, gym, lunch, mathematics, chemistry, English, and then weight training." Zoro said and folded his schedule, slipping it into his pocket next to his swords.

Robin heard this and smiled, turning to face Zoro.

"Looks like we have 5 classes and lunch together, the only difference is 7th period." Robin said and Zoro looked at her.

"Uh, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then?" He asked and Robin chuckled.

"Ok then, hi, I'm Roronoa Zoro." Zoro says, while sticking his hand out.

"I'm Nico Robin, but you can call me Robin. It's nice to meet you." Robin said, while shaking Zoro's hand.

 _'Why am I happy we have 6 periods together?'_ Zoro questioned himself.

 _'I'm glad I get to spend more time with him, but why...?'_ Robin's thoughts trailed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Fun Teacher, Bad Dean, Cool Principal**

 **(a/n) please review if you have time**

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed as he and Franky walked up to the school.

"We missed most of the freshmen." Franky said as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"WHOA! IT'S A SKELETON!" Luffy shouted and Usopp screamed.

"S-S-SKELETON?! TOO MANY GHOST!" Usopp cried as he ran behind Zoro.

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed as he and Luffy started talking. "You aren't scared of me?" Brook asked and Luffy shook his head.

"Of course not, you're super cool looking!" Luffy grinned.

"Brook, and this is Franky." Brook introduced.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

"SUUUUPERRRR!" Franky shouted and Zoro's eye twitched.

"That's the bastard that scratched my car, and ran us off the road." Zoro grumbled and Sanji looked at Franky.

"Really?" Sanji asked and Zoro nodded, a hand on one of his swords' hilt.

"You bastard, YOU ALMOST HURT THE PRETTY LADIES!" Sanji yelled as he jumped and sent a flying kick at the blue haired male.

"What?" Franky asked as he looked at Sanji, just in time for Sanji's foot to collide with Franky's iron arm.

Sanji jumped back and glared at the guy.

"Man, you must have a really weak kick. Let's see if I can cut that arm of his." Zoro said and drew a sword, slashing at Franky.

"Those are prop swords, they won't do anything to him." Sanji rolled his eyes and watched as Zoro sheathed his sword.

"WAH! FRANKY'S FINGERS! BAD ZORO! BAD ZORO!" Luffy yelled after three loud _clanks_ were heard.

"I guess they weren't prop swords." Sanji muttered.

"It's fine, I can put them back on." Franky waved off and grabbed the three iron fingers he had created for himself.

"How'd you loose your arm anyways?" Usopp asked, moving from behind Zoro.

"Engineering accident." Frank said simply, pulling a blowtorch out of his backpack so he could melt the fingers back onto his hand.

"So you're like...half cyborg?" Usopp asked and Franky nodded.

"Half cyborg this." Zoro growled and decked Franky in the nose.

"ZORO!" Perona and Nami scolded, Zoro ignored them.

"He broke my nose." Franky mumbled as he held his swollen nose, blood dripping from it.

"That, was for almost killing..." Zoro looked around and counted. "...seven people!"

"Killing?" Franky asked and Zoro glared at him.

"Yes, you drove us off the road, we would've ran off into the ditch if I didn't hit the breaks soon enough." He spat out and Franky took a tissue from Brook.

"Oh, sorry for that." Franky apologized as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Well, I'm off to class." Zoro said, walking in the wrong direction of his classroom, the other's checked to make sure Franky was alright.

Robin walked up to him and grabbed his hand, noticing that he was going in the wrong direction.

Zoro felt a jolt go through out his whole body at this touch. He looked back to see Robin grabbing onto his hand.

As Robin's soft hand wrapped around Zoro's rough and callused hand, her stomach did flips.

"You're going the wrong way." Robin managed to get out.

"Oh okay, I'll just follow you then." Zoro said whilst turning around to follow Robin.

"Why were you going that way anyways?" Robin asked as they began their walk to the classroom, forgetting that she was holding Zoro's hand.

"I wouldn't normally tell anyone this, but I'm actually bad with directions. Wait, why am I telling you this?" Zoro said before realizing he was still holding her hand, he had forgotten because it just felt so normal. "And why are you still holding my hand?" Zoro grumbled as he pulled his hand away, stuffing it into his pocket as he glared at the empty hallway before them. "Damn woman." He murmured.

"Sorry." Robin chuckled softly, not knowing why it hurt for him to pull his hand away so roughly.

The two continued on their way to class, a silence fell around them, the only sound heard was their feet hitting the hallway tile.

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" Luffy shouted as he ran after them. "WE HAVE THIS CLASS TOGETHER!" He exclaimed and walked beside Zoro.

"We do? Let me see your schedule." Zoro said and Luffy handed him the paper.

"We have every class together..." Zoro trailed off as he read through the classes.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I asked you for your classes, but you were too busy talking with Robin." Luffy said and scratched his cheek before grinning.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you guys a lot." Zoro said, handing Luffy his schedule back.

"Our class is right here." Robin pointed out as she motioned to the classroom.

"I wonder if Mr. Rayleigh is a good teacher." Luffy said and they walked into the room.

"Ah, these must be the missing students." A man standing at the front of the class with white hair, said.

"Mr. Rayleigh?" Luffy asked and the male chuckled and nodded.

"Please, will you introduce yourselves to the rest of the class?" Rayleigh asked, Robin and Zoro turned to look at the rest of the class.

"IS THAT A REINDEER!?" Luffy shouted when his eyes landed on the blue nosed reindeer sitting in the front of the room.

The reindeer hid but he had hid incorrectly, his body sticking out from behind the desk.

"I think he's hiding wrong." Zoro whispered to Robin, who chuckled lightly.

Zoro then cleared his throat and looked at the reindeer. "Um, you're not hiding correctly." He said.

"Shut up, you big jerk." The reindeer replied.

"YOU SHUT UP." Zoro shouted.

The reindeer's eyes started to tear up.

"Uh, no don't cry." Zoro said, trying to calm the reindeer who was now crying loudly. "I'm sorry." Zoro said and walked over to the little reindeer, picking him up and walking out of room.

What Zoro didn't know was Robin was following him.

"I'm really sorry." Zoro said as he wrapped the reindeer in a hug.

"Yeah, Zoro has a bad temper." Robin said, surprising Zoro.

The reindeer wiped his eyes, looking between the two.

"Are you really sorry?" He asked and Zoro nodded.

"C-can we be friends?" The reindeer asked and Robin smiled sweetly at him.

"Tch, I don't even know your name." Zoro grumbled and the reindeer looked at him.

"Tony Tony Chopper." He replied and then smiled at Zoro. "Can we be friends now Zoro?"

"What? How do you know my name?" Zoro asked and Chopper looked to Robin.

"She said you had a bad temper." Chopper said and Robin chuckled.

"I _did_ say that." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be your friend." Zoro said and patted Chopper's head.

"You, can we be friends?" Chopper asked, looking to Robin.

"Yes, of course. We can all be friends." Robin smiled and went to hug the little reindeer.

"Her name is Robin." Zoro said to Chopper before Robin hugged them both.

Chopper smiled and snuggled into Robin. "You need to put me down, you big dummy." He said and Robin chuckled.

Zoro's cheeks were flushed as he cleared his throat. "We should...we should go back into the classroom now." He mumbled and the hug broke apart.

Zoro handed Chopper to Robin and they walked into the room again.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed and Rayleigh chuckled, shaking his head as the class began to laugh.

Zoro glared a the class, unsheathing Wado Ichimonji and pointing it at the class.

"Don't laugh at someone else's ambition." He growled out.

"That's a prop sword!" Someone yelled and Zoro's glare intensified.

"Really?" He asked before slashing at the teacher's desk, cutting it in two. "Is it a prop? I'm sure the person who gave it to me wouldn't give me a fake sword."

"That was hilarious, but sadly, I still have to send you to the dean." Rayleigh laughed as Zoro sheathed his sword.

"Really? Why?" Zoro complained.

"Well, you cut my desk." Rayleigh said, motioning to his now ruined desk.

"Whatever, where's this Dean's office again?" Zoro huffed and Rayleigh handed him a map of the school.

"I have to go with him, he's not good with directions." Robin said, still holding Chopper.

"Please, introduce yourselves before you leave, you as well Chopper." Rayleigh said and Zoro huffed, turning to glare at the class again.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't laugh at other people's ambitions." Zoro said and some of the classmates shiver with intimidation.

"Tony Tony Chopper, I just want to make friends." Chopper smiled.

"Nico Robin, nice to meet to all." Robin smiled.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be king of the Pirates! And I'll be your friend Chopper!" Luffy said and Chopper looked at him.

"Really?" He asked and Luffy nodded.

Zoro glared at the class one last time before walking out, handing the map to Chopper, Luffy and him still talking about different things.

"I'll be going in alone, since I was the one who got in trouble." Zoro said.

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, looking to Robin for directions.

Robin looked at the map that Chopper held before answering Zoro's unasked question. "Down this hall." She said and turned down a hallway.

"There it is, that blue door right there." Robin said and nodded to the door that read 'Dean Morgan.'

Zoro huffed and walked to the door, knocking before opening the door and walking in.

"Detention, for an hour after school." He said and Zoro glared at him.

"I have Kendo practice, sorry can't make it today." Zoro said and Morgan back at him.

"You will make it." He growled out. "You did the crime, now it's time for justice to be served."

"Justice? All I did was cut a desk in half." Zoro spat out and Morgan's glare intensified before he looked to the door, seeing Luffy with his face pressed against the glass.

"What? Open that door! Everyone out there has detention as well!" Morgan shouted and Luffy stuck his tongue out at him.

Morgan stood up and pulled the door open, furious at the boy and ready to yell at him.

"P-p-principal Shanks." Morgan stuttered when he seen the red haired male.

"Hello Morgan, you have Roronoa Zoro in there?" He asked and Morgan glared at him before moving aside.

"You're father and I made a bet, he knew you'd be here before 1st period was over." Shanks shook his head and motioned for Zoro to follow him.

"Oh and Morgan, would you scratch the detentions from these kids? They did nothing wrong." Shanks smiled and Morgan glared at him before grumbling and shutting his door.

"You're the Principal?! You look so cool though!" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed and Shanks chuckled.

"How'd you get that scar?" Luffy asked and Shanks looked at him, his eyes widened when he seen the straw hat placed on Luffy's head.

"Where'd you get that hat?" He asked and Luffy looked to the brim of his hat before grinning.

"My mom gave it to me, she said it was special to her and I needed to take care of it." Luffy explained and Shanks nodded.

"And your mom, what's her name?" Shanks asked and Luffy looked at him, slightly confused.

"Makino." Luffy said and Shanks smirked.

"Is she single?" He asked and Luffy was fully confused.

"Why would you need to know that?" Luffy asked and Shanks shook his head before making his way to his office, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Chopper following.

Shanks pushed the door open and held it as the kids clambered into his office.

He then walked over to his desk and took a seat, sighing softly before grabbing his microphone and speaking into it, his voice going over the intercom.

"Dracule Mihawk to the Principal's office please. Dracule Mihawk, to the Principal's office, _please_. Thank you." He said and pushed the microphone away.

"What why?" Zoro questioned.

"Who is Dracule Mihawk?" Robin asked Zoro, a little curious to why Zoro cared.

"He is my adoptive father." Zoro answered Robin then shrugged.

"Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked. "I'm hungry."

"It's not even second period yet." Chopper said and Luffy shrugged.

"When you're hungry, eat." He said and Chopper nodded.

"I need to pay up." Shanks shrugged, looking to Zoro.

"20 bucks, pay it up Akagami." Mihawk chuckled as he walked into the room before stopping, looking at the kids that were in the room as well.

"Zoro, what did you do to get sent to the dean's? Something with your swords I presume." Mihawk said, going back to his cool exterior.

"He cut Mr. Rayleigh's desk in half." Luffy said.

"Why did he do that?" Mihawk asked.

"The class laughed at Straw Hat's ambition." Zoro answered.

Shanks laughed, receiving strange looks from the students.

"What is your ambition Luffy?" Shanks asked, leaning forward against his desk. He already knew his name thanks to the introduction in the hallway before Shanks gathered up Zoro.

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled. "Shishishi!" He grinned.

 _'Just like him, you're gonna make it there Monkey D. Luffy.'_ Shanks thought, a wide grin spread across his face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Tryouts and a New Dean? What About Chemistry?**

 **(a/n) please review if you have time**

"I guess it's time for you all to head to 2nd period, the bell will be ringing soon." Shanks said, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you know where the gym is Robin?" Chopper asked and Robin nodded.

"That's funny, I have gym next as well." Robin smiled and Luffy grinned.

"Shishishi! So do Zoro and I!"

"What? You all have 2nd period together? I think it's fate that you met." Shanks said, grinning.

"Zoro and I have the same schedule." Luffy said and Shanks looked between the two.

"Yeah?" He asked, a knowing smirk replaced his grin. "Well, go now, get to your next classes. You're all excused from first period." Shanks said and shooed them out of his office.

"Our Principal is a cool guy." Chopper smiled, walking between Zoro and Robin, holding both of their hands.

"He is." Luffy nodded, fixing his hat.

"So Chopper, what's your schedule?" Zoro asked as they all rounded the corner.

"I have gym, lunch, math, chemistry, English, and then band left." Chopper replied.

"If you had weight training during 7th period then we'd have the same schedule." Luffy said with a smile and Chopper looked at him.

"You have the same schedule as Zoro right? So that means that I have 6 periods with Zoro?" Chopper asked and Robin chuckled.

"I have 6 periods with him as well." Robin said and Chopper smiled.

"What's your 7th period?" He asked.

"Art." Robin replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You can draw?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No, that's why I'm taking the class." Robin said simply as they all arrived at the gym.

The bell rang just as they walked in, multiple students rushed out.

"It's hectic during class changes." Zoro grumbled out and Robin nodded.

"They've only got 5 minutes to get to their next class, some people have classes on the other side of the building." Robin explained as they started making their way to the bleachers.

"5 minutes? That seems impossible." Chopper said and Robin chuckled.

"Well, it's possible and we're doing it." She said and they sat on the bleachers, waiting for the other students to come.

Once the rest of the students arrived, Coach Smoker got everyone's attention.

"For the first day of gym, we'll be having football tryouts for anyone who wants to tryout, as well as cheer leading tryouts with Coach Hina." Smoker said. "You're gym clothes that you were sized for at registration are in your lockers that you will receive locks for. If your lock doesn't work or your gym uniform doesn't fit, see Coach Hina or I." He added. "No, get changed." He finished.

"Where's Perona?" Zoro asked as he searched for his pink haired sister.

"I'm right here! Am I really that invisible?" Perona whined and Zoro sighed.

"I was just wondering where you were." Zoro grumbled as he stood up, Luffy, Sanji and Chopper followed him to the boys' locker room.

Robin and Perona made their way into the girls' locker room to get changed, chatting about things whilst doing so.

Once everyone was finished changing and had their locks and everything, people began to split up and go to different coaches.

"If you don't plan on trying out, then try to stay out of the way." Smoker said and Robin, Perona and Chopper took seats on the bleachers, wanting to watch the football tryouts pan out.

"I want to test your strength before we move on to speed and other things." Smoker said to the guys that had lined up. "500 is all we have at the moment, but it's a nice start for you freshmen." Smoker grumbled out.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." Sanji grumbled as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his gym shorts.

"If you don't like it, then why are you trying out?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy made me." Sanji sighed.

"So, Smokey was needed elsewhere, Sabo and I will be showing you freshmen how it's done. I know, I know, it's just 500 pounds, but we need some strong players on the team." A boy with black hair and freckles said.

"ACE!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP THIS MORNING?!" Luffy yelled when he seen his older brother.

"Sorry lil' bro. I was planning on waking you up but I fell asleep in the car before I could remind Marco." Ace chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! I WAS LATE! BUT I MET OUR PRINCIPAL AND HE'S A REALLY COOL GUY!" Luffy said and Ace chuckled, shaking his head at Luffy.

"Hey, I'll start some of the freshmen off with weights then." Said a boy with wavy blonde hair and a scar on his left eye.

"Yeah, hold on. Luffy, this is Sabo." Ace said and Luffy looked at Sabo.

"He's got the same name as our brother." Luffy mumbled to Ace before grinning at Sabo. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the Pirates!"

Sabo smiled and nodded. "You do that." He said and nodded at him before looking back to the other freshmen. "Okay, you, you and you. Follow me." He said, pointing to Sanji and two other freshmen.

"Uh yeah, I don't lift weights." Sanji said and Sabo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't lift weights? How are you gonna make the team if you don't show them your upper body strength?" Asked one of the freshmen that was starting to walk to Sabo.

"I prefer to use my feet for things." Sanji replied.

"It's not always about upper body strength." Zoro said to his fellow freshman.

"Like you know anything about upper body strength, you're a drama geek. You carry around prop swords." Another freshman said.

"You wanna see a prop sword?" Zoro asked as he glared at the other freshman.

"Listen, if you can lift all 500 pounds then I'll shut up." Said the freshman, a smirk evident on their face.

"500? That's easy, I can do that with one arm." Zoro said and the freshman scoffed.

"Watch out." Zoro said and Sabo moved out of the way, nodding to the green haired male.

"Need a spotter?" Ace asked and Zoro chuckled.

"Nah, I got this." He said and cracked his fingers before lifting the 500 pounds with ease, one arm.

"Whoa! That guy must be doing steroids or something!" One of his fellow freshmen said.

"Steroids?" Luffy asked , turning look at Ace.

"Don't worry about it. He hasn't taken any pills or put anything in his drinks though, right?" Ace asked.

"Nope." Luffy shook his head.

Robin watched as Zoro lifted the 500 pounds effortlessly.

"He's really strong." Robin said with a poker face, but she was actually really impressed that a 15 year old could be so strong.

"Yeah he is, he lifts more then that at home though." Perona said, proud of her brother.

"Well, how strong _is_ he?" Robin asked, curious as to how much weight he could lift.

"I seen him lift like 8 tons effortlessly, while he was saying he was still far to weak. He's crazy." Perona said and Robin chuckled.

"8 ton? That's a lot!" Chopper exclaimed, impressed and surprised that Zoro was _that_ strong.

"Tell him that, he thinks he can't do anything. His goal is to beat our dad." Perona sighed.

"Why? Isn't your dad a chemistry teacher?" Chopper asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but he's a well known swordsman as well. You probably would know him better as Hawk-Eye Mihawk." Perona said and Chopper's eyes widened.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk is your dad! And the chemistry teacher!?" Chopper yelled. "Well known?! He's the world's greatest swordsman!" He added, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk? No wonder why he looked so familiar." Robin said.

"So now that that's out of the way, let's get you paired up. You'll be spotting each other." Sabo said.

"I'll be spotting that one." Ace said, pointing to Zoro.

"I don't need a spotter." Zoro grumbled out and Ace shrugged.

"I can get more weights." Ace said and Zoro huffed. "Also, I can't spot Luffy, we always end up sparring." He sighed and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, can I pair up with Sanji?" Luffy asked and Sabo nodded before going to pair up the rest of the people.

"You can spot me Sanji. You won't have to lift the weights." Luffy said, turning to Sanji with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Sanji said and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets.

"How did you get gym shorts with pockets?" Luffy asked.

"Asked for them." Sanji shrugged.

After Sabo paired everyone up and they were starting to lift weights, he went to see Koala who was with the cheerleaders, watching for any potentially new cheerleaders.

"Sabo!" Koala cheered as she dropped whatever she was holding and jumped onto Sabo, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe." Sabo wheezed out as Koala held him tighter.

"Heh, sorry." Koala smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Have you found anyone that seems good for the team? I heard your other brother was here as well." Koala said and Sabo rubbed his cheek, nodding.

"Yeah, Luffy's here. He doesn't know I'm his brother though, Ace wants him to find it out for himself. I think Ace wants to get Roronoa Zoro on our team as well, he's pretty strong." Sabo said before motioning to the possible cheerleaders. "How about you? Any good cheerleaders?" He asked and Koala smiled.

"Yeah, there are a few. You should get back to the others." Koala said and kissed Sabo's cheek before fixing his hat.

"Yeah, bye Koala." Sabo said with a light blush before heading back to the others.

 **-skip-**

"Time to get your showers and change." Smoker yelled.

"Smokey, here's the list of the people who made it to practice." Ace said as he handed Smoker a piece of paper.

"Uh, hold on." Smoker said and looked at the paper. "For this period, the following names have made it to practice next Monday." He grumbled out and read out the 3 names that made it.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Vinsmoke Sanji." Smoker said and handed the paper back to Ace. "That's all." He grumbled out and then waved everyone off.

"What? But that Vinsmoke loser didn't even do anything!" Cried one of the people who tried out.

"Monkey had to be carried by that grass haired moron during the run!" Another yelled.

"It's all because Portgas is biased!" Someone shouted and Ace looked to them, his eyebrow raised as a smirk spread across his face.

"I'm biased? How is that?" Ace asked and the freshman gulped.

"B-because Monkey D. Luffy is your brother." They stuttered out.

"He sure is, but how does that make me biased? Instead of dragging his partner down, Vinsmoke continued to help him. Instead of leaving a fellow team mate behind, Roronoa carried him. That's what we're looking for. The Pirates are not just a football team, we're nakama. Can you tell me what you do for your nakama?" Ace growled out as he tilted his head to the side.

"I-i take care of them." The guy stuttered and Ace nodded.

"You take care of your nakama, and none of you showed any interest in helping the other, selfishness gets you no where in life." Ace said before turning and walking back to Smoker. "I am not biased, you just didn't have what it takes. So stop being sore losers. I'd tell you to try out next season, but I doubt you could get the meaning of nakama through your thick skulls." He said and flicked the brim of his hat up, grinning at Luffy. "See you later lil' bro." He said.

"Scaring the freshmen already." Sabo chuckled and Ace nodded.

"It's fun, I can't believe I was one of them." Ace shook his head and Sabo laughed.

"FOOD! WHERE'S THE CAFETERIA?! I NEED FOOD!" Luffy shouted as he jumped onto Zoro's back.

"How did I make the team? I didn't even do anything. That's why I didn't do anything, I didn't want to be on the team." Sanji grumbled to himself as he walked beside Zoro and Luffy. "ROBIN-CHWAN!" He yelled when he noticed the blue eyed female walking out of the locker room with Perona following behind her.

Robin chuckled and shook her head.

"WHAT'S YOUR NEXT CLASS ROBIN-CHWAN!?" Sanji asked.

"Lunch." Robin replied and Sanji deflated.

"I have yearbook!" Perona smiled.

"Luffy, why do you get the piggy back? I wanted a piggy back ride." Chopper pouted and Robin chuckled before picking the blue nosed reindeer up.

"I'll carry you to class Chopper." Robin smiled and Chopper smiled back.

"Thanks Robin!" He said.

"I'm not a way of transportation." Zoro grumbled.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

The bell rang and Sanji and Perona said their goodbyes to the group before going their separate ways.

"Luffy! Zoro!" Usopp yelled from the other side of the hallway, making his way to them.

"A raccoon dog? I didn't know we could bring our pets to school. Where were you hiding this little guy at Robin?" Usopp asked and Chopper glared at him, jumping from Robin's arms and attacking the long nosed male.

"I'M NOT A RACCOON DOG YOU BIG DUMMY! I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled.

"I'M SORRY! SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!" Usopp cried and Chopper huffed, going back to Robin's arms.

"So, you guys have lunch too?" Usopp asked as he rubbed his aching cheeks.

"Yep, I hope they have meat." Luffy grinned.

"I wish I had cotton candy." Chopper pouted.

"Cotton candy? For lunch? That stuff'll kill ya, you know, diabetes." Usopp said and Robin chuckled.

"Don't scare Chopper like that, he's not getting diabetes." Zoro growled.

"It's a serious thing, I'm just warning him." Usopp said.

"I know a lot about diabetes, and even if I do get it I know how to treat it." Chopper said. "I _am_ training to be a doctor and all."

"WHOA! A TALKING REINDEER DOCTOR!" Luffy yelled in excitement. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Awe shut up." Chopper said while waving Luffy off.

"I can buy you some cotton candy." Zoro said and Chopper looked at him.

"Really? You'll buy me cotton candy!?" Chopper asked and Zoro nodded. "You're the best!" He added.

"WILL YOU BUY ME FOOD ZORO?" Luffy asked.

"No." Zoro deadpanned.

"I deserve to be loved too." Luffy pouted.

"I don't love Chopper!" Zoro yelled, frustrated.

"What? Why not? I thought we were friends." Chopper said as he began to tear up.

"Look at what you did, bad Zoro. You made the raccoon dog cry." Usopp said and Chopper cried harder, hugging Robin.

"That's a very mean thing to say to someone." Robin said and Zoro looked at her.

"What are you going on about, woman?" Zoro asked.

"You said you don't love Chopper, that hurt him." Robin said and held Chopper's head into her shoulder as he cried.

"What? I didn't. Grr." Zoro growled, frustrated. "I'm sorry Chopper, I do... _love_ you." Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Chopper asked, wiping his tears away as he turned to look at Zoro who still have Luffy on his back.

"Really." Zoro breathed out.

"SO YOU DO LOVE ME?!" Luffy asked.

"No, shut up." Zoro grumbled and Luffy pouted.

"This is terrible." Luffy mumbled. "You're just a big meanie."

"Whatever." Zoro said, continuing to carry Luffy to the cafeteria.

"Let's take the table in the back." Usopp said and pointed to an empty table closer to the food line.

"Yeah, it's closer to the food." Luffy grinned and they all made their way to the table.

Usopp had a bagged lunch, though he did buy a bottle of milk.

Robin sat Chopper down at the table as everyone got situated.

She searched in her backpack, looking for her wallet.

Once she had accepted the fact that she forgot to bring her lunch money, she sighed softly.

She stood and walked to Zoro who was standing with Luffy.

"Uh, Zoro-san." Robin said, tugging on Zoro's arm.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I forgot my lunch money and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind buying my lunch for today. I'll pay you back tomorrow." Robin said.

"It's fine, I'm buying Chopper's and Luffy's lunch today as well, you don't have to worry about paying me back." Zoro replied.

When they got to the end of the lunch line Zoro told the lunch lady. "I'm paying from my tray to the straw hat's tray."

The lunch lady leaned to glance at Luffy's tray, it was piled down with meat and various other things. "That's gonna cost ya."

"Yeah yeah, how much?" Zoro asked as he pulled out his wallet.

The lunch lady tapped the screen a few times before looking at Zoro. "$143.96." She said and Zoro grumbled, pulling a hundred and a fifty out.

"You've got a lot of money for a 15 year old." The lunch lady said and Zoro sighed.

"Gotta start saving for college." Zoro sighed and the lunch lady laughed before taking the money and handing him back his change, the three people walked back to the table and Zoro handed Chopper his tray.

"There, they only had small bags of cotton candy but I got you 3 of 'em." Zoro said and Chopper smiled.

Zoro then handed the change to Robin.

"What's this?" Robin asked, looking at the dollar bills in her hand.

"Lunch money." He said and Robin chuckled, shaking her head and giving the money back to Zoro.

"I don't need it, I only forgot it for today." She said and Zoro pushed the money back to her.

"Keep it, just in case you need it when I'm not here or something." Zoro grumbled and started eating his food.

Robin tucked the money into her backpack and started eating her food as well.

"Why'd you get so much? How'd you get so much? Isn't there a limit to how much food you can buy from the lunch line?" Usopp asked.

"Shishishi, nope!" Luffy grinned and went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

"That stuff'll kill ya, you know. Fatty liver." Usopp said and Chopper nodded in agreement as he ate his cotton candy.

 **-skip-**

Chopper was on his way to class, having lost sight of Zoro and Robin, he started to look at his map of the school.

"Look what we have here, the little raccoon dog who escaped detention. Something needs to be done about this." Dean Morgan growled from behind Chopper.

Zoro glanced behind him and noticed Chopper wasn't with them.

"Where's Chopper, why isn't he following us?" Zoro asked. "I'm gonna go find him." He added, not caring that he had absolutely no sense of direction.

 _'I should probably follow him so I can help him get back to class.'_ Robin thought and she followed after the green haired swordsman.

Dean Morgan held Chopper by one of his antlers as he punched him.

"You're not even old enough to be in this school. You're not even human, you're a freak." Morgan said and Chopper cried.

"Stop, that hurts. Stop, what did I do...to you?" Chopper cried as he slowly lost consciousness, his world faded to black.

As Morgan continued his assault on Chopper, Zoro turned the corner.

"What the hell? He's a kid, what are you doing?" Zoro grumbled out and Morgan turned to face him, tossing the unconscious Chopper to the other side of the hall.

"Roronoa, you came to his rescue? Too bad, this is where you come to an end." Morgan said.

"Really, threatening death upon a couple of 15 year olds and a 13 year old, because we got out of detention? That sounds a little extreme." Zoro said, tying his bandanna around his head while Morgan glared at him.

"I have my reasons." Morgan said and Zoro shook his head, unsheathing his swords and standing in his famous 3 sword style stance.

At this moment, Robin stopped a the corner, hearing what was happening, she poked her head around the corner to watch.

"He's only 13." Zoro said, a disgusted look on his face. "What kind of man are you to beat up a 13 year old?"

"Like you even know what a real man is." Morgan scoffed before he cracked his knuckles.

"I like to think my dad is a good example of a man." Zoro said and Morgan laughed.

"Your father is a weakling who hides behind his sword, just like you." Morgan taunted and Zoro growled.

"Weakling? At least I'm not beating up unconscious 13 year old reindeer." Zoro spat out.

Morgan charges and Zoro quickly doges.

"After I'm done with you Roronoa, that woman is next." Morgan scowled and Zoro's glare intensified.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Zoro shouted as he attacked Morgan, slicing his forearm off.

"My arm." Morgan said as the blood spewed out, Zoro sheathed his swords, walking up to Morgan.

"A real man wouldn't harm women nor children." Zoro said and his fist collided with Morgan's jaw, hearing a sickening _crack!_

Morgan fell to the ground, unconscious and Zoro rushed to Chopper's side, lifting him with ease and leaving to look for the infirmary.

He noticed Robin standing at the corner.

"Take me to the infirmary, Chopper's injured." Zoro said and Robin nodded.

"What happened to Dean Morgan?" Robin asked as she showed Zoro the way to the infirmary.

"He was hurting Chopper, that sorry excuse of a man." Zoro grumbled, still angry at Morgan for attacking Chopper.

"You really care for Chopper." Robin said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zoro said, looking at the bruised and bloody reindeer in his arms.

 _'But the thought of him hurting you...I don't like to think of it...but why?'_ Zoro thought, slightly confused as he glanced at Robin.

"Right here." Robin said, pointing to the door of the infirmary.

As they walked in, they spotted Principal Shanks talking to Nurse Kureha.

"Whoa, what happened?" Shanks asked, looking at the bloody reindeer Zoro was holding.

" _Morgan._ " Zoro spat out, the name was like poison in his mouth.

"Dean Morgan?" Shanks asked as Kureha took the reindeer from Zoro, Zoro reluctantly let go.

"Yeah." Zoro grumbled, his eyes never leaving Chopper's body.

"What's of him?" Shanks asked.

"He's missing a forearm and he's got a broken jaw. I believe he's unconscious in a puddle of his own blood." Zoro said.

"I guess I need a new dean." Shanks sighed. "Follow me to my office." He said. "Both...of you." He pointed to Zoro and Robin.

They walked to Shanks' office in silence.

Shanks took a seat at his desk and motioned for the two to sit as well.

"What happened?" Shanks asked, looking to Robin.

"I don't know, I wasn't there." Robin lied.

"He was holding Chopper by the antlers and punching him over and over." Zoro withheld some of the truth. "It was all because we got out of detention. That bastard hurt a 13 year old because he didn't get to get his rocks off by assigning him detention." Zoro glared, clenching his hands into fist, his knuckles turning white.

Robin seen this and puts her hand on Zoro's forearm, trying to calm him.

Zoro felt a slight relief wash over him and he slowly relaxed.

Shanks sighed and leaned to his microphone, pushing the button to broadcast through the school.

"Dracule Mihawk is now the dean of this school." Shanks said.

"Wait, what?" Zoro questioned.

"Wait...what about chemistry?" Robin asked.


End file.
